A Repeating Christmas Game
by kybeech
Summary: Jimin and Jungkook keep inexplicably meeting on Christmas eve. At the park, at the mall, at Hoseok's party, etc. It's almost as if the universe is trying to tell them something... Christmassy Jikook fluff :)
1. Chapter 1

_24th December 2004_

Jungkook stood in his doorway just watching the world outside. It was glittering and white, like someone had sifted flour over all the houses. It had been snowing for such a long time and, since he was a child who easily got sick, Jungkook's parents had said he couldn't go out. But it wasn't snowing anymore and the air smelt fresh and still. After a whole day of begging, Jungkook's parents had finally let him go to the park.

It seemed strange for a seven-year-old, but Jungkook had never seen snow before. Since he got ill so much, they had always gone on vacation to hot places in the winter, meaning Jungkook had never felt it drop past 40°F. He had never seen the ground coated in snow before. He had never had to wrap up in 8 layers to protect himself from the wind. He had never been sledding. He had never had a snowball fight. There was no better day than this to learn.

He took a cautious step into the snow. His foot sank and the snow crunched. Jungkook couldn't control the dizzy grin that took over his face as he looked back at his mom. He stepped forwards a little more and saw perfect imprints of his boots left behind.

"Eomma, look!" he squealed delightedly. His mother just laughed and pushed him a little further. All the way to the park, Jungkook bounced around the streets, throwing up snow wherever he went like a little flurry of excited snowflakes. It was a miracle that he only slipped once on a patch of black ice. It hurt and it was cold. Jungkook didn't dare cry for fear that he would get told to go back home. He took a deep breath and stood back up with the help of his father.

He gasped when he saw the park. It was full of people being dragged along on sleds and building huge snowmen twice the size of Jungkook. Kids were throwing snow at each other left and right and it looked like more fun than Jungkook had ever had in his life. Before his parents could stop him, he ran off into the winter wonderland.

Jungkook dodged through the other people, skilfully avoiding all the older kids. He watched them from afar and saw how to make snowballs. He tried it, packing soft snow from the floor into a semi-solid sphere. He looked around and saw someone vaguely his size sitting on the floor and making a little snowperson. Jungkook shrugged and threw it.

The snowball exploded against the child, who let out a yelp of surprise. They pulled down their hat and looked at Jungkook, who was practically vibrating with anticipation. The boy smiled and scrambled to his feet, creating a snowball on the way. He threw it and it hit Jungkook on the shoulder. So this was a snowball fight. Jungkook was definitely up for that. Whoever this child was, it was _on_.

They ran around for what seemed like hours, giggling and chucking snow at each other. They were squealing so gleefully that it would be difficult to tell who was older. Judging by the power and skill of their throw, Jungkook theorised that the other boy was a little bit older than him by a year at least. He was still a good match for Jungkook.

Eventually, Jungkook's parents came rushing over. The other boy started bowing immediately, apologising to them while they brushed Jungkook off and made sure he was okay. He didn't understand why his new friend was in trouble for having a snowball fight with him, especially as Jungkook had started it. His mother took his hand and led him away. Jungkook just turned around and waved goodbye as his parents went to teach him how to sled. The boy waved back.


	2. Chapter 2

_24th December 2014_

Jimin despised Christmas shopping with his whole heart. He hated the crowds, the people, the rush, the time pressures for everything. If he was the only person who celebrated Christmas, everything would be fine. Unfortunately, other humans existed. And that was very annoying.

It was late on Christmas eve and Jimin still wasn't the only one buying last minute supplies at the mall. It astounded him that, no matter how late he tried to get his stuff, there were still so many people with the same ideas as him. It was mildly infuriating but, in the interest of Christmas spirit, Jimin remained smiley.

He had everything he needed for dinner with his family, who had suddenly decided that they would be eating at his place this year. It wasn't a huge family, but 7 people was still a lot to accommodate. On top of that, he had discovered that his beloved grandmother would be visiting on Boxing Day. She was the only one that he hadn't bought a gift for and he had spent the last half hour wandering around various stores trying to find the perfect present for her.

Eventually, he found it. A gorgeous tea set that Jimin was tempted to buy for himself. That is, if he could reach it. It was on the very top shelf of the aisle and pushed back slightly so he couldn't even reach it on tiptoes. He pouted, reaching up as high as he could, calling on years of dance experience to help him become taller. It didn't work.

He was vaguely aware of someone in the same aisle as him. Maybe they were watching him struggle. Maybe, out of the corner of his eye, Jimin saw him laugh quietly. Jimin huffed and dropped back down to the floor, pouting. He tried to think about how he could do this without embarrassing himself completely. He dared a glance to his left. That person did look pretty tall. Perhaps even tall enough to reach the tea set. He sighed, already cringing at the words he was about to say. He shuffled over awkwardly.

"Um, excuse me?" he asked in a very small and polite voice. The person was way taller than him but definitely younger. Still probably in his late teens, like Jimin, but young enough that this felt very weird. Luckily, the person just smiled at him.

"Did you want help?" he asked, a smile ghosting his lips. Jimin rolled his eyes out of shame and nodded.

"If you wouldn't mind…" he mumbled. The person just followed him and pointed.

"This one, yeah?" he asked and Jimin nodded again. The person reached up, standing on his toes and grabbed it off the shelf. Jimin wondered what it would feel like to be tall like that. The person handed the tea set to Jimin and tilted his head. "You know, that looks really nice," he commented and Jimin smiled,

"I know. I'm getting it for one of my relatives. I've been looking for something like it for a _while_." The person laughed.

"I might get one." They both stared at the top shelf, where the last set was even further back than Jimin's had been.

"Good luck," Jimin wished him. The person shrugged. He put his foot on the bottom (and empty) shelf and jumped, just about getting the set down. He grinned at Jimin, who just stared. He scoffed before walking away,

"Tall people."


	3. Chapter 3

_24th December 2015_

At 4 am on Christmas eve, Jungkook should not have been awake. Even if he was awake, you'd expect him to at least be madly drunk. But, no. He was awake, sober, upright and outside. He kept thinking that this had to be one of the strangest Christmas eves ever and it was only four hours in.

Firstly, who the hell breaks up with someone at 2 in the morning? Secondly, who the hell breaks up with someone over text at 2 in the morning? Thirdly, who the hell breaks up with someone over text at 2 in the morning on Christmas eve? The answer to all of that, Jungkook thought bitterly as he kicked through the powdery snow on the floor, was his ex. Prick.

So Jungkook had cried for a while. At 3 am on Christmas eve. What a start to the season. Finally, he had decided to get out of his apartment. He wrapped himself up warm in as many layers as he could physically fit on his body and went for a walk in the freezing winter night to clear his busy mind.

Not many places were open at 4 am on Christmas eve. Jungkook expected that, to be honest. Still, he wasn't looking to get drunk anyway. As he walked through the streets, he saw that all the lights were still on and glowing through the darkness. Light glinted off lampposts and made the snow on the ground seem like glitter as it lay there. It was a lot more beautiful than Jungkook was expecting as there were no shop lights to dull them.

He could see his breath escaping in awed puffs as he walked, taking in the delicate, pretty scenery around him. It was amazing out here so late at night, with all the shoppers and crowds gone from sight. It was just Jungkook, the lights and the snow.

With a smile, Jungkook remembered a place that was sure to look awesome. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, the chill already biting through his gloves and slowly made his way to the fountain.

He saw it from far off, the streams of water illuminated with colours that made it look like rainbows dancing through the night air. It was hypnotising and Jungkook was right up to the stone walls before he realised it. He could stand here and watch it for hours. Like a kitten captivated by a laser pointer, Jungkook found himself unable to take his eyes off the spectacle.

Despite this, after a while, Jungkook sensed someone else at the fountain with him. As much as he wished he was alone, he didn't mind. They were being nice and quiet, at least.

The fountain did a lot of cool tricks. When eight jets of water flew up simultaneously, all streaked with purple, Jungkook couldn't help but let out a small,

"Whoa." To his surprise and amusement, the other person made a similar sound. He smiled and looked over. He was little and wrapped up in so many layers he looked like a cartoon character. His face was small and cute and he was looking at Jungkook with the same fascinated expression. They laughed at each other slightly before turning back to watch the display.

"They're so pretty," the other commented. Jungkook hummed in agreement. He wished he was here with his ex. It would be a hundred times more stunning with them by his side. But they weren't and Jungkook was alone. And crying all over again. He stared up at the water, the colours blurring together through salty tears that he refused to let streak his face. He took a deep breath of icy air and tried to clear his mind.

He had no idea how long he was standing there for, but before he knew it, the person was next to him, tapping him on the shoulder. He looked over.

"Um, I don't know you but it's five in the morning on Christmas eve and you look like you need a hug," he observed, very accurately. Jungkook nearly sobbed at this kindness; no one usually had that much unconditional love for random strangers. But this person did and they were offering. A hug sounded nice right about now.

Jungkook nodded, trying not to cry anymore, and the person gave him the nicest hug he had ever had in his life. He was the perfect height for hugs (i.e. small) and it warmed Jungkook up in the cold night even through his puffy coat. They pulled back and smiled up at him.

"Okay?" they asked and Jungkook nodded, laughing at himself.

"Yeah, thanks, just… Christmas got ruined a little early for me," he said painfully and the person tilted their head.

"I think you need sleep. Everything'll look prettier in the morning anyway," they told him and Jungkook nodded. He rubbed his eyes.

"Good idea. Um, good night, I guess. And merry Christmas," he added and the person smiled.

"Merry Christmas," they said before leaning back to watch the fountain. Jungkook trudged away back to his apartment, trying to think about sleep and the fountain and the nice stranger who had helped to cheer him up so much.


	4. Chapter 4

_24th December 2016_

Jimin didn't remember learning how to ice skate; he just remembered that he could do it. As a dancer, he supposed that he was just naturally good at those kinds of things. His form often got complimented by people saying that he looked like he was ice skating on stage. Maybe people at the ice rink would say he looked like he was dancing.

It was as busy as he was expecting on Christmas eve, but this didn't deter Jimin. It had been a while since he had tried it and, despite not having anyone to go with this year, he still didn't want to forget what it was like. Besides, most of the people there would be couples too busy staring into each other's eyes to pay any attention to Jimin.

He was wrapped up warm and standing outside the rink, watching people slide around. Couples holding hands, children falling, adults panicking. It was a beautiful scene. Jimin took a deep breath and stepped out onto the ice.

It was easier than he remembered. As long as you were going fast enough, you wouldn't fall, he recalled from somewhere. So he skirted around the outside, gradually building up confidence and speed before gliding smoothly across the rink. It was, in many ways, like dancing. Just faster. Balance was the same, exhilaration was the same. With the lights and the people all blurring past him, it felt magical. He was aware of a few people looking at him. A few guys watching and envying his skills that seemed to be impressing their girlfriends. Jimin toned it down, not wanting to get hit.

Say what you want about ice skating, it does get boring after a while. Once the initial wow-this-is-so-cool-I'm-ice-skating-akjdhdhg thoughts had passed, Jimin found himself wishing for something else to do or someone else to talk to. There was Christmassy music playing through tinny speakers, but that didn't do much to prevent the mundanity that Jimin couldn't help feeling.

He made his way to the side of the rink again, wanting to get food. He was only a couple of metres from the barriers before he lost his balance and slipped forwards. Or, at least, he would have done if someone hadn't caught him at that very second.

"Whoa, you okay?" the stranger asked and Jimin was still recovering his balance, barely having processed that he slipped in the first place. The stranger was still holding him up and, once Jimin realised this, he stood up properly and brushed himself off.

"Oh, um, yeah, I think so. Thanks," he said rather awkwardly. The stranger was a guy with dark red hair and doe eyes that shone prettily in the lights. Jimin blinked and the stranger smiled.

"That's okay," he assured Jimin, "I was headed out anyway. Besides, are you really ice skating if you aren't falling over all the time?" he joked and Jimin laughed.

"True." He had no idea what made him say what he said next. Maybe the stranger was just nice and good-looking and the tiniest bit familiar that Jimin thought: "Hey, can I buy you a coffee or something? You know just to repay you for stopping me falling," he added quickly. The stranger hummed.

"No, that's okay," he answered, not looking at Jimin. Immediately, Jimin felt the need to apologise.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have asked if you were with someone," he corrected, looking around for a girlfriend or a friend. The stranger shrugged.

"I'm not. You just don't have to spend money on me. People trip up all the time but you're just lucky someone caught you," he said and Jimin tilted his head.

"That… sounded strangely inspirational," he pointed out. The stranger laughed,

"Yeah, it did." A phone pinged and he took his out of his pocket. "Ah, my ride's here," he smiled and Jimin slid out of the way slightly.

"Okay then. Well, it was nice meeting you," he said and the stranger grinned,

"It was nice saving you." He slid to the exit and walked off. As soon as he walked away, Jimin figured out why he looked familiar. Didn't he look like that kid from the fountain? The one that he had met at like 4 am last year when he was drunk? The one who Jimin definitely would have asked out if he hadn't turned out to be heartbroken? Yeah, yeah he did look a lot like that kid.


	5. Chapter 5

_24__th__ December 2017_

Christmas eve. Here Jungkook was again. He walked through the busy streets and admired all the lights and festive cheer. Everything looked a lot better at Christmas, he thought. Just the general happy atmosphere would do that to a place.

As he passed that fountain, a crowd of people gathered to watch the gleaming display, Jungkook couldn't help but remember that night. It was two years ago. And he still hadn't figured out who the fuck breaks up with someone over text at 2 am on Christmas eve. He had stumbled outside to see the fountain. And there was the guy, too, whoever he was. He was such a kind soul, giving a stranger a hug just because they looked sad. Jungkook wanted to be like that.

He walked through the bustling crowds, looking into various stores and stalls that were selling delicious-looking food and drink. Jungkook probably would have bought some wine, but he unfortunately remembered that he had to drive later. What a shame. He'd just have to settle for walking on, he supposed.

There was quite a lot of music. Chimes from stores, bass from house parties, various buskers and performers on the side of the street. Jungkook wished he could be that confident to just go out onto the street and play.

He walked past a familiar-sounding tune and glanced briefly at the performer, who had quite the crowd around him already. Jungkook stopped walking. He knew that person, he was sure of it. The blonde, puffy hair falling in his face, the cute little fingers skilfully playing the guitar, the flushed red in his cheeks. It clicked. The guy at the ice rink! The one who had gotten so flustered when Jungkook caught him. He was cute, Jungkook remembered.

He went over to the crowd and moved to the front. The guy was playing an English song, one that Jungkook knew. And, not just that, he knew the harmonies to it. Jungkook didn't know if it was Christmas spirit or the fact that he kind of wanted that guy's number; but he found himself stepping forward into the space and singing as clearly as he knew how.

The guy looked up but his playing didn't falter for a second. His voice wavered slightly but Jungkook smiled and kept singing along. The guy laughed slightly and sung, too. It really was a pretty song and the harmony came through well in the crisp air. The audience certainly seemed impressed. The last note lingered on the wind and the crowd applauded. The guy bowed and Jungkook followed. A few people gave him money before dispersing. The guy stood up and grinned. He looked over Jungkook once but before he could say anything, Jungkook asked,

"Ice rink guy?" That may be the stupidest question in history. The guy laughed and pointed to Jungkook.

"Fountain boy?" That caught Jungkook very slightly entirely off-guard.

"Wait, what? You were the one at the fountain?" he clarified and the guy tilted his head.

"Yeah? Like two years ago- "

"-at 4 am. Yeah. Yeah, that's me. Not crying this time," he pointed out and the guy laughed.

"I will also say that 'Ice Rink Guy' and 'Fountain Boy' are the worst superheroes ever." Jungkook giggled. He didn't usually giggle.

"Oh, God, definitely. My name isn't Fountain Boy, though. I'm- "

"Wait!" the guy interrupted him before Jungkook could introduce himself. "I don't want to know your name," he said and Jungkook felt a little bit insulted.

"Oh. Okay then," he shrugged and the guy smiled awkwardly.

"No, wait, I didn't mean like that. This is gonna sound weird but hear me out," he requested and Jungkook nodded. "Two years ago, we met at the fountain. Last year, we met at the ice rink. This year, we've met _again_… How much do you trust fate, Fountain Boy?" he asked. Jungkook did trust fate a great deal but he wasn't quite sure what the guy was saying. Luckily, he continued without needing an answer. "Don't tell me your name. Give me your number instead. If fate throws us together next Christmas eve, I can get your name then," he suggested mischievously. Jungkook frowned.

"And what if it doesn't?" he asked. The guy shrugged.

"I'll have your number. If you give it to me, that is," he smiled and Jungkook couldn't help but reciprocate it.

"Yeah, okay, I'm in." The guy handed over his phone and Jungkook very nearly saved his actual name, only just remembering to change it to 'Fountain Boy'. The guy grinned and moved to pack up his guitar.

"I've got a busy week ahead of me but… I'll see you next year," he said and Jungkook sighed.

"Yeah. See you next year, Ice Rink Guy."

"Merry Christmas, Fountain Boy."

"And a happy new year."


	6. Chapter 6

_24__th__ December 2018_

"Come on, Hobi-hyung, do I really have to go?" Jimin whined, cringing at his own appearance in the mirror. His friend, Hoseok, had dressed him up for a house party later and, while Hoseok's fashion sense wasn't exactly _bad_, it was far from Jimin's usual style. He preferred comfy sweaters and soft scarves and oversized hoodies. This was a lot of skin-tight black clothing that Jimin was sure he'd get sick of by the end of the night.

"Yes, yes you do," Hoseok answered, poking his head through the door. He whistled, "Damn, Jimin, you look _hot_. If no one takes you home tonight, I'm having you," he said and Jimin rolled his eyes.

"No thanks." He looked at his reflection once more and sighed. It would be a long night and people were already starting to arrive.

An hour passed and Jimin had lost count of the people in this house. How did Hoseok know that many people? It was like he had invited their entire city and he still knew everyone by name. Jimin just took another drink and watched strangers mess up his house. Some people came to talk to him, looking to hook up or something, but Jimin just excused himself and moved to a different part of the room.

Truthfully, Jimin could feel the weight of his phone painfully heavy in his pocket. He knew someone he could call to make this party a lot less boring. He had almost forgotten about Fountain Boy until December rolled around. Jimin had his number. He could call him. But what if he changed his number? Or he was busy? Or he didn't remember Jimin? He shook his head. If fate wanted to pull them together, it would. For now, Jimin would stay bored.

Cheesy Christmas music was playing from every speaker in the place and it was giving Jimin a slight headache. It was entertaining to watch everyone dancing, especially Hoseok causing a scene. He seemed to have found a close friend, a tall guy with cute dimples and who kept telling Hoseok to stop being embarrassing. Hoseok refused.

Jimin told himself that maybe he should stop drinking, but this party was dull and nothing else was working. He didn't really feel like making a fool out of himself in front of strangers but sitting down was boring and talking to people was scary.

Eventually, Jimin decided to go outside. It was freezing, but it would be quieter at least. He left his drink and stood up, pushing past various strangers to get to the door. He didn't quite get there. Someone caught his wrist and pulled him round. And, suddenly, he was looking into a pair of brown doe eyes that looked inexplicably familiar.

"Fountain Boy?" he asked, incredulous.

"So, Ice Rink Guy, we meet again," the boy said dramatically and Jimin laughed.

"Stop making this into a low-budget superhero movie," he grinned. They looked at each other in disbelief. This was the fourth year in a row. The universe really liked these two.

"How are you here?" Fountain Boy asked and Jimin looked back to Hoseok.

"This is my house," he answered.

"Wait, this is your party?" Fountain Boy laughed and Jimin shook his head.

"Nah, it's my housemate's. I was just forced to come downstairs. He knows everyone here, somehow. How are _you _here?" he asked.

"My friend invited me. He's over there," he nodded to the guy with dimples that Jimin had seen before. Jimin turned back and realised that Fountain Boy hadn't let go of his hand since he caught Jimin. "Where were you going?" he asked and Jimin looked to the door.

"Oh, just outside. It's… really hot in here," he pointed out suddenly flustered by Fountain Boy's gaze. It really was boiling. Fountain Boy tilted his head.

"Weren't trying to escape me, were you?" he asked, walking Jimin back a step or two.

"N-no, of course not! I was actually planning to call you and see if you were free. I didn't want to wait until next year," he confessed and Fountain Boy smiled, taking another few steps.

"I've been checking my phone the entire time I've been here, praying you'd call so I could leave and go see you," Fountain Boy admitted.

"I guess you don't have to," Jimin said numbly. Fountain Boy was very, very pretty. And tall. Tall. Wait a second. "I…I think this is the fifth year, not the fourth," he said and Fountain Boy frowned. "The department store three years ago. A tea set. Was that you?" he asked, remembering the tall guy who jumped on the shelves, hoping against hope he was right. Fountain Boy smiled.

"Unbelievable," he whispered and stopped walking. He smirked and pointed to the ceiling. Jimin looked up and laughed. This guy was good. Mistletoe. "Isn't there a rule for this?" Fountain Boy asked him, tilting his head slightly. Jimin didn't answer him. He just grabbed Fountain Boy's shirt and pulled him down to kiss him. Damn, that felt _good_. Jimin could feel his mind blanking out. Fountain Boy pulled back, the same breathless expression on his face.

"I'm Jungkook," he said suddenly. Jimin felt a dam break, like a secret he'd been vying to find out forever had just been revealed.

"J-Jimin," he answered back. Now the introductions were out the way, Jungkook kissed him again, making up for five years of waiting. It was immensely satisfying to be able to place a name with this person that destiny had been throwing at him for five years. Breathless, he pulled back. Jungkook gazed at him with the most gorgeous eyes and asked,

"S-so, you want to pick this up next year, or…" Jimin laughed.

"Hell no. I'm seeing you tomorrow morning. Let's go start Christmas off the right way," he whispered, just audible above the music, and pulled Jungkook up the stairs, both grinning like crazy. As Christmas eve became Christmas day, they were still together for the first time. But not the last.


End file.
